Chapter 21
is the second part of the "Shadows Arc". Short Summary Edermask has gone outside the inn. The pink-haired woman and yellow-haired man are waiting for him. Edermask teases them - first by stating his reputation must have gone down while he was inactive, and then by asking them what his name is. He explains the meaning of his name before initiating his magic. Iremi wakes up wondering where Edermask had gone. She watches out of the inn's door as Edermask slays the man, Duwei, and then approaches the woman, Edia. Long Summary Under the full moon Edermask stands outside, his hair blowing in the breeze. He glances behind him, "The moon is quite bright..." The yellow-haired man stands behind him with his left hand holding a sword propped over his left shoulder, "Its going to be a fun night." The pink-haired woman, leaning on a tree, comments, "This may as well be our last night." Edermask, staff in his right hand, looks over to see her. Waves crash against the near-by cliffs. A gust of wind messes Edermask's hair. He stares. "My reputation must have gown down the last few years while I was inactive. Who am I?" The pink-haired woman stares back at him. "Tell me." Edermask grins, "Who am I?" The yellow-haired man responds, "Are you playing games, Edermask?!" Edermask's grin broadens, "Yes, I am indeed Edermask. The one who has been terrifying the people of this land for one hundred years." Waves still crash against the cliffs and splash against rocks. "The one you've been searching for a hundred years. "The One who Eclipses the Sky", is what they call me. I am DARKNESS itself. Can you still not sense the difference between your power and mine? Truly..." The yellow-haired man grunts in response. Edermask continues, "...pathetic. Just to make sure that my true self isn't revealed to the people of this land..." His face becomes intimidating, "I'll kill you guys right away." Lightening flashes. Iremi sits up in bed dazed. She looks towards Edermask's bed and wonders where he's "gone so late at night" while scratching her head. Outside, the yellow-haired man, sweating and veins bulging, rushes at Edermask screaming. Edermask jumps over his sword with electricity flowing from his hands.The woman begins to cast a spell to bring Edermask down. Edermask's staff glows and electricity strikes her down. "His ability to cast a spell so fast is simply unthinkable..." she thinks while falling to the ground. The yellow-haired man yells out her name, "Edia!" Edermask points an opened palm towards him. "You're letting your guard down even though the enemy is right next to you?" The man turns to face Edermask. As he comes around, Edermask palm meets his face. He then uses an electricity attack directly causing the man to scream in pain. Iremi creaks open the door of the inn and calls out for Edermask. Her eyes open wide and she collapses to her knees when she sees the fight. She shudders. The yellow-haired man crashes the ground - burned to a crisp and smoking. Edermask pushes him down. Edia yells out his name, "Duwei!" The body sizzles. "Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting for long..." Edermask solemnly addresses her. "You're up next!" She huffs while leaning on a tree. She begins to turn away, "D-Don't come near me!" Edermask's staff flashes. After Story RPG Adventure Bonus "혹 필요하신 분들을 위해 블로그에 바탕 화면 사이즈로 올려 놨습니다. 즐거운 크리스마스 되세요." "For those who need it, I put it on my blog as a desktop wallpaper. Have a Merry Christmas." Quick Reference *"The One who Eclipses the Sky" is the meaning of Edermask Characters *Edermask *Duwei *Edia *Iremi Magic Used *Electric Magic ##TODO Edia's magic "I'll take your freedom away with the chains of imprisonment." Site Navigation Category:Shadows Arc Chapters Category:Chapters